Kurama and The Talking Horses or Voices?
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: Warning: If you have no sense of humor, do not read this story. This is a little humor relief from my usually angst writing. Me and my friend wrote this. She's funny x3. Rated T for the use of the word: Whore. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**CupCake: This is a funny story that me and my friend wrote about a 'former' friend**

**V-Ron: Ello mate! :D**

**CupCake: I hope cha likes it guys! X3**

**V-Ron: Ello Mate! :D**

**CupCake: o-o okay…. This story won't be like a real story. Its not going to be like very detailed. But It'll be funny.**

**Bold is me**

_**Bold/Italic is V-Ron**_

* * *

_-0-0-0-_

_The talking Horses- Voices…_

_Act 1_

_-0-0-0-_

**It was a dark and stormy nigh- **

_**No, no it was a sunny bright evening. **_

**Why would the- never-mind.**

**So.**

**It was a sunny bright evening. The birds were chirping and the squirrels were scurrying. Victoria, a –**

_**No the squirrels were peeping and the birds were dead.**_

**Um… Sure. Anyway, Victoria-**

_**Was gay.**_

**That's not nice! Can we please stick to the story- Victoria was a tall girl with long brown hair. Her eyes were a light caramel colour.**

_**NO, Victoria was a tall boy with dodo brown long eyebrows-**_

**Eyebrows? STOP! Anyway, she was walking down the street when she spotted Kurama. –**

_**Yeah at K-mart. Right?**_

**Um..no…at the soup shop where Yusuke and Keiko-**

_**Dokie and keys? Wait they were at McDougal's buying a big pack..**_

**Big pac- what?! Anyway! She spotted Kurama. One of her classmates from school.**

_**Yeah clown collage and Mr. Johnson the hippo was there with all oub the other peoples from dumbo and bambi and-**_

**NO! I refuse to let you say that! If Kurama is her classmate, they go to a normal collage. **

Kurama looked around. He looked at Victoria in confusion. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

**OMG! He can hear us?!**

_**I didn't hear anything.. Wait… Oh no my popcorn!!**_

**You have popcorn? I WANT SOME!**

_**Um. NO! My mom said don't share with uglyss!**_

**What? Wait…we're getting off topic…BACK TO KURAMA.**

Kurama looked frightened. He looked at Victoria, who was licking a lollipop. "Do you not hear that?"

"Oh, Hi Shuichi. I didn't see you there." Victoria said, looking at Kurama.

"The voice said you did…" Kurama said, frowning.

_**Whos saying that…. Oh hi Mr. Shimmy do u want somting to eat. Awwwww look at da wittle spwder.**_

**What are you talking about?**

"SPIDER?! WHERE?!" Kurama screeched. Victoria looked at him confusedly.

"Spider? Where?" Victoria asked.

**Why is Kurama acting like a scared little school girl over a spider that doesn't exist?**

_**What are you talking about? Mr. Shimmy isn't fake you whore. Awwwwwwwwwwwwww wittle wad.**_

**WHAT?!**

Kurama was now sitting on a bench licking icecream. "This is quite entertaining."

"What is?" Victoria asked, now licking two lollipops.

**Where are you getting this- hey…Kurama can hear us…**

_**No duh….And they say im stupid-**_

**Cos' you are-cough cough-**

Kurama, fed up with the talking horses-

**HORSES?! WHY YOU-**

Kurama stood up from the bench and marched off in search of Hiei. "What got tangled in his panties?" Victoria mumbled.

_**Panties? Oh that reminds me cupcrack can u buy some panties for he wet his others**_

**wears panties? MISTER Shimmy wears- I don't want to know…wait…CUPCRACK!? Whats up with that!? Hey look!**

Kurama was walking the long way to his house, Victoria following behind him. "Why are you following me?" Victoria was now licking 3 lollipops. "Please stop following me."

**Dear Inari, he has a stalker!**

_**Who's Inari?**_

**None of yer-**

Kurama growled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'm moving to Canada!" Kurama shouted. Victoria looked confused. She was now licking 5 lollipops.

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"Because you creep me out…"

**And there you have it…I think this is the end…I think…**

_**More! Mr. Shimmy wants more!**_

**Um..yea…**

* * *

**There you have it.**

**I think we'll make another.**

**Make this a two shot.**

**Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cupcake: As promised, here is the 2****nd**** part! some of the words in the first part got cut off. We apologize for that.**

**V-Ron: Ello Mate!**

**CupCake: Say something else o.o**

**V-Ron: Something else**

**CupCake: Nice o.o**

**V-Ron: I hope you enjoy this next and final part. We do hope you love ….well mostly me. LOVE HIM OR ELSE!**

**CupCake: WE ALL LOVE !!**

**Shima: And me!**

**CupCake: Oh yeah, my friend Shimatsuji is gonna help us with this part.**

**Shima: Yay me! :D**

**Bold is me!**

_**Bold/Italics is V-Ron.**_

_**Bold/Italics/Underline is Shima.**_

_**Shima: Cos' I'm smexii and special! ;3**_

**CupCake: Sure you are…**

_**V-Ron: o.o**_

* * *

_-0-0-0-_

_Kurama and The Talking Horses or Voices?_

_Act 2_

_-0-0-0-_

**OH NO! **

**Look, look at that V-Ron…**

_**Where?! What?!**_

_**Totally forget me…yeah..go on…**_

Kurama was now in his house. He was upstairs in his room. "What did I tell you?! LEAVE!" Kurama screamed. Shiori walked in.

"Honey. I made some sandwiches for you an- Oh. I thought Hiei was here. Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Shiori asked, smiling gently. Kurama stared at his mother.

"No. She's a stalker that won't leave me alone!" Kurama whined.

**Whoa…Kurama, whining? Well look at that. Kurama walked to his window and he-**

_**Jumped?**_

_**Fell?**_

**No..**

_**Ate a bird?**_

_**Killed a Rooster?**_

**NO! Just look…**

"Mother, do you hear that?" Kurama asked. He turned and looked at his mother.

"Hear what sweetie?" Shiori asked. Kurama's jaw dropped.

"You don't hear those voices?!" Kurama asked. Shiori looked concerned. She walked over to Kurama and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling well, son?" Shiori asked. Kurama growled and swatted her hand away.

"I feel fine!" He shouted. He was tired of the talking horses-

_**Horses?**_

**Now that's not Kurama like at ALL! Kurama be nice to your mother and your future wife. –Sob-**

_**Mister Shimmy wants a cookie!**_

**What? He-**

"SHUT UP! Shutupshutupshutupshutup! Shut. Up!" Kurama screamed, clutching his ears. "Why won't you voices shut up?!" Kurama dropped out the window screaming. Shiori screeched.

"My baby!" Shiori cried.

**OMG! Kurama has gone nuts!**

_**He wouldn't be going nuts if it weren't for you two, now would he?**_

**OMG! Shima!**

_**That's my name, don't wear it out.**_

**I think I'ma faint.**

_**Looky there!**_

**Where?!**

_**At Kurama CupCrack.**_

**Hey! I'll-**

Kurama sat in a white padded room, rocking back and forth. His eye twitched. "They won't shut up." He mumbled as a nurse walked in. He tsked.

"Don't worry Kurama; I'll take great care of you…" The nurse said with a smirk.

"Wait..how.." Kurama looked up at the nurse. "HOLY- KARASU?!"

"Yes, I'm very holy." Karasu laughed maniacally.

**Didn't see that coming…**

_**Who's he again?**_

_**Neither did I…OH SNAP! KARASU!**_

…**What were you…**

_**NOTHING! Go to sleep.**_

**But its-**

_**I SAID GO TO SLEEP!**_

**ALRIGHT! Run V-Ron! Lets head for the hills!**

_**NO!!!!!!!**_

_**Wheeeee~!**_

**HERE WE GOOO!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**W00t!**

**I did it!**

**V-Ron: Ahem.**

**CupCake: Okay, the two of us did it.**

**Shima: Ahem!**

**CupCake: ALRIGHT! We all did it!**

**Shima: Yay~! :D**

**CupCake: We might make a 3rd part. Should we?**

**V-Ron: WE SHOULD!**

**Shima: Silence pet!**

**CupCake: o.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**CupCake: Hello!!!**

**V-Ron: Hola! :D**

**CupCake: Here is the next chapter to our story!!!**

**V-Ron: Our friend Ricky is gonna help us with chapter.**

**Cupcake: Sadly, Shima isn't in this chapter! ;( -insert 'aww's from audience.-**

**KingRicky: HI I'm the best.**

**CupCake: Sure you are…-snickers-**

**V-Ron: He is conceited..**

**Bold is me.**

_**Bold/Italics is V-ron.**_

_**Bold/Italics/Underline is KingRicky.**_

* * *

_-0-0-0-_

_Kurama and The Talking Horses or Voices?_

_Act 3_

_-0-0-0-_

Karasu continued to laugh maniacally. Kurama cried. Karasu stopped laughing and stared at Kurama. "Why?! Why me?! Why, why, why?!"

**Awww…poor Kurama…**

_**Ha ha you're crazy. To bad no one knows you can hear us ha ha. Com-**_

**Stop being mean to Kurama!!**

"Stop talking!" Kurama screamed. Karasu jumped. He dropped the needle he had in his hand.

"What the hell…" Karasu said. He shook his head. "The doctor will be in here shortly." Karasu grinned at Kurama. "And I'll be back for you, my love."

"The hell…!" Kurama shouted.

_**Turkey!**_

**What..?**

_**That's not funny… I am-**_

_**Yes you are a turkey. Plus mr. shimmyv said so too. Hes on your neck right-**_

_**AHHHH-**_

**Could you keep it down…I think we made Kurama faint…**

_**I hate spiderssss-**_

"SPIDER?! WHERE?!" Kurama screamed. Karasu stared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Karasu asked. He walked over to Kurama and reached for him.

"Don't touch me you perverted crow!" Kurama shouted.

**Back away from my Kurama, Karasu!!**

Kurama was rocking back and forth, his eyes wide as he stared straight ahead of him. The door to his room opened. He looked up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Victoria smiled at him.

"Hello there, Shuichi." Victoria said.

**Oh snap…Its Victoria! Dear-**

_**Runnnnnnnnn!**_

_**I am, I am but I tripped on the carbon dioxide that I just breathed out!**_

**Be afraid…be very afraid…**

"Oh hell no!" Hiei said. Kurama squeaked.

"How'd you get in here?" Kurama asked, staring wide-eyed at the fire demon.

"Through the window.." Hiei answered. Kurama looked confused.

"It was opened so I climbed through." Hiei said. Kurama looked at the window Hiei was pointing at.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WINDOW HAS BEEN OPENED THERE THE WHOLE TIME AND I DIDN'T NOTICED IT?!?!?" Kurama screamed. Hiei nodded.

**Wow…I think it'd be safe for Kurama to stay here..if he didn't notice the window I mean…**

_**V-Ron sucks..**_

**That has nothing to do with Kurama…**

_**First a ball your mom sucks plus I don't like Hiei he stole Mr,shimmys crack bag..**_

**WHOA! Hiei does crack?!**

"Hiei does not do crack!" Kurama shouted. Hiei stared at Kurama confusedly.

"What the hell are you talking about, what's crack?" Hiei asked.

_**What are you talking about. OOOh you like him, don't you Kurama. And I always thought you were straight.. Poor Hiei. What will his mom think? Maybe I should call her. Mrshimmy! Can you call Mrs. Hieis mom**_

"I do not like Hiei like that!" Kurama yelled, his face burning red. "And Hiei's mom is dead!"

"What the fuck?!" Hiei growled. He glared heatedly at Kurama. "Fox, if you do not tell me what's going on with you, I will have to force you!"

"Jagon, Jagon! Use the Jagn eye!" Kurama cried.

_**Thanks for being quiet now I can talk ah-**_

**Shut up.**

"Please Hiei!" Kurama begged, staring at Hiei. Hiei sighed. The Jagon eye glowed purple under the headband he wore. "Now talk voices!"

…

…

…

"I hear nothing, Fox." Hiei said. Kurama growled.

"Speak!"

…

…

…

**-crickets-**

Kurama's jaw dropped. "No way! You have to speak! Speak now!"

…

…

…

Hiei glared at Kurama. "I hear nothing, Kurama. Maybe you should stay here."

"What?! NO! I'm not crazy!" Kurama yelled. Hiei raised an eyebrow. The glowing stopped.

**I wonder what that was about.**

_**Beats me.**_

_**I'm confused…**_

Kurama screamed in frustration. Hiei snickered and jumped out the window. "STUPID HORSES!!!"

_**Horses?**_

_**Horses?**_

**I think he means Voices.**

* * *

**Cupcake: Done!**

**V-Ron: Wewt!**

**KingRicky: Yay!**

**Cupcale: -snickers- Review please.**


End file.
